Graffiti
Graffiti is a dungeon feature designed to teach players about the intricacies of the game. The adventurer will find messages scrawled on the wall (occasionally in blood) containing some combination of helpful hints and silly nonsense. As such, many of the hints are in the form of riddles. Other "hints" seem to be deliberately false. These are similar to the graffiti engravings and rumours found in Nethack. The Messages An incomplete list of known messages follows. Explanations are also proffered when known. Note: messages are sometimes followed by a short interjection in response. These are included in parentheses in case they end up being important. Most notable, "Seems unlikely" may tell you when a message is untrustworthy. *"Eyes are useless if you cannot see." **Floating eyes cannot paralyze you while you are blind or are in a darkened room. *"Bakers need flour to bake a pie." (Seems unlikely.) **This is false, they only require an item for filling such as fruit or meat. *"If you want it blessed, just ask." (Oooh!) **Possibly pointing out that priests (at temples ) can bless items. *"Trolls revive unless you fill them with cheese." (Wow!) **Troll meat must be taken and perhaps eaten or they will revive. *"A cursed amulet could save your life." **A cursed Amulet of Life Saving can still revive you. *"Zombies don't eat your brain until you are dead. Mindflayers don't wait that long." **Warns of mindflayers' brain-suck ability. *"Eating a tengu is like eating a nymph." **Both creatures may imbue teleportitis when eaten. *"You can sleep restlessly to stay alert." **When sleeping you will awaken if attacked. *"Do not poke your tongue out at a shopkeeper." (Weird.) *"Orange and blue are connected." (Interesting!) **Referencing that orange and blue portal stones can be traveled between, in turn a reference to the Portal games. *"Monsters snore so loud you can practically see them through doors." *"The password is 'wizard'". (Weird.) *Fountains are risky. But so is just wandering around a dungeon." (Interesting!) *"Shopkeepers are easily charmed." (Interesting!) **Higher Charisma will get you better prices from vendors . *"Becoming a shaman can leave a lasting impression." (Interesting!) **Polymorphing into a kobold shaman will grant you the Psi-Bolt spell, which remains when you return to human form. *"You lose a quarter of your speed when burdened." (Interesting!) *"The Three Kings will always have friends." (Wow!) *"Crystal plate is metal." (Seems unlikely.) **False, crystal plate does not hinder spell casting. *"Some weapons are hard for a novice to use." **Artifact weapons always take some skill to use. *"Eating the spicy goo from a red lichen causes one to become accustomed to spicy foods. Interesting." **''Perhaps this means if you eat enough of the red mold goo you can eat kobolds without getting sick? - Stu-Pidaso'' *''"''Zombies don't sleep. Sometimes they just stand there. It's creepy." (Oooh!) *"If you don't know what it is, don't expect a fair price." (Weird!) **An unidentified item will sell for the base price of that item's appearance, which is often much lower than what it deserves. *"Leprechauns will con a fool." **Leprechauns will steal gold or lamps not placed in bags or sacks. *"Don't wake up sleeping zombies." *"Dwarves will not stand on cursed weapons." *"Jumping over holes can gain you a few seconds." *"Wands and daggers can get off gas without smelling it." **Wands and daggers can be used to destroy gas spores from a distance. *"Beehives never get bigger." *"Some trolls are too gutless to revive themselves." **If a trolls meat is removed it cannot revive itself. *"Eat some bold crowns before winter comes." **Eating cold brown meat can give cold resistance towards winter wolves. *"Dogs are too embarassed to climb stairs in public." **Dogs don't go up stairs when you are around. *"Gravity works better when your heavily burdened." **When burdened and falling will cause damage. *"Never drop a gem at my door again." **Dropping gems can help identify certain ones. *"Hunger only happens when it's raining." *"You cannot really die if you are not you." **You cannot die if you are polymorphed into something else. *"Leprechauns are lucky." *"Don't go near a bee if you are allergic to their poison." *"Elves make the quietest neighbors." **Elven boots or cloaks give stealth intrinsic. *"Intercession helps an hour of need." *"Rumors are for the guidence of the wize" "Interesting" Category:Dungeon Feature